User talk:MDF infin
Hi, welcome to the : the M.U.G.E.N content encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the File:HD MUGEN Battles Episode 66 - Shredder vs. Cornflakes Sagat page; we hope it will be the first of many contributions from you. Before editing and making articles, why not take a peek at the rules? We also advise you to look at the articles on making a character article and making a stage article so you know how to make the perfect article! Leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything (don't worry, I won't bite). Enjoy fighting! Eljosho1998 (talk) 20:46, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Brainwashed Category Hey dude, you know ShnRyoga's mario is Brainwashed by magic, right? ok. oh, and here's some cornflakes. Bye! Bloodwiki (talk) 02:25, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Even if I were to agree with your categorization, most of what you edited in the article was redundant and incorrectly done. Which mario is a fusion of two different characters? Also, I think that "Brainwashed" category is a bit strange for the entire article even if there exists a version that fits it. I'd like to hear someone else's opinion on this subject. (Preferably Plasmoid or another admin's.) MDF infin (talk) 02:31, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Rario iz a fusion between Mario and Ryu. but... yeah. you do have a point. Bloodwiki (talk) 03:20, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Relax, Learn, and Listen can i keep my article, please? I didn't mark it for deletion although it is practically empty. You seriously need to take the time to learn how to edit and complete an article. Metalkong1 posted this link on your user page for a reason. Here are some examples of complete articles (they also happen to be featured): Rotom & Zeeky_H._Bomb . Read the source code. It is okay to make mistakes, but making those mistakes and learning afterwards is what counts. Please read the source code on the featured articles I have listed. (Click fight, but don't edit). I can't emphasize this enough. Compare them to whatever you work on and ask questions if you don't know. There are plenty of editors here that do know what they're doing. If this doesn't get through to you, you may lack the mental faculties to edit here. There is no harm or ill intended by my words. ---- Eat your vitamins, have a complete breakfast. MDF infin (talk) 04:39, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Chat Invitation hey dude iz bloodwiki. come join the chat! Bloodwiki (talk) 01:47, August 28, 2014 (UTC) You missed me. I usually get on during "late" hours. (Depends on your timezone). MDF infin (talk) 04:58, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Re: You aren't official. Hi, I have not that label because I am not a member of VSTF. Matiia (talk) 03:45, September 28, 2014 (UTC) If that is the case, then why are you here? You have neither obligation nor legitimate authorization to be doing what you are doing. We have plenty of admin and helpful users here already. You possess neither the power to delete nor ban. What help can you offer us? No offense intended, but I'm fully serious. VegaDark Showed up and solved it. Everytime I see you on the wiki, it seems like an edit war between you and an IP. You aren't helping. MDF infin (talk) 03:52, September 28, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry, but speaks in Spanish. No tengo idea por que mencionas tanto al VSTF, ya te dije que no soy parte del el. El #cvn-wikia es un canal en el que cualquier usuario puede entrar y ver en que comunidad se cometen actos de vandalismo, y acaso ¿por que no soy miembro del VSTF o un editor de esta comunidad no puedo hacer nada y tengo que dejar que vandalicen?. Deberías ver bien lo que estas hablando, haz colocado un montón de cosas que ni siquiera vienen al tema, ¿que he hecho yo que debía hacer un admin? Matiia (talk) 04:10, October 2, 2014 (UTC) ---- If this is not the most ridiculous thing I've seen... Why bother responding to me with a paragraph if you don't understand English? Just tell me no habla ingles and be done with it. However, since you thought it was worthwhile to type all of that, I'm going to use Google translate and respond accordingly. Here's how it translated what you wrote: --- No idea you mention both VSTF , I told you that I am not part of the . The # cvn - wikia is a channel in which any user can log in and see that community committed acts of vandalism , and perhaps why I'm not a member of VSTF or editor of this community can not do anything and I have to leave to vandalize ?. You should see well what you 're talking about , do put a lot of things that do not even come to the topic , what have I done I should do an admin ? --- ''' My response: Yeah. I know that you're not part of VSTF. I actually acknowledged this on your talk page. In fact, that's part of the reason I have a problem with you being here. If the translation above is close to being accurate: you obviously misunderstood what I told you. If you understand nothing else, know that this is the #1 problem you have. '''You possess neither the power to delete nor ban. VSTF members have this ability as has been demonstrated recently. In response to what have you done that requires an admin's consent: Well for starters, what rights do you have that VSTF don't? Once again, their policy. Notice that they try to reserve action until absolutely necessary. But when they do show up, they're much more helpful than you could hope to be. To answer your question more directly, it would be out of courtesy for you to consider our admin team and community here before trying to "clean anything up". When we compare your attempts at "countervandalism" to a typical user here, there's practically no difference. Actually, whenever you do try correct vandalism here, it seems to exacerbate the problem. It spreads to multiple articles and has even involved "back and forth" undos between you and the vandal. Here's a perfect example of how unhelpful your efforts have been. See September 4,2014 on this page. You'd have to be dense to not realize that your efforts are null if all you do is click "undo". Our edit history wouldn't have been flooded if you had undid it once or twice, and at least attempted to inform an administrator. You also have always had the option to use the ban template, which you never have. However, what should have always been glaringly obvious to you is that you always had the option to report spam and/or vandalism to VSTF here. You know about the channel but don't know about this? **Oh wait a minute, once again we see a notice that says "on wikis that have no admins to clean things up". This implies that you should. . . . let admins and regular users on the wiki take care of these affairs. I'm not saying you should leave vandalism per se, but that in summary, we don't need you to do anything. You don't contribute here (besides these small discussions). Now, when we compare your attempts at countervandalism with someone with ban and delete rights, such as those of the VSTF, an administrator, or wikia staff, it's like night and day. I don't know how to spell this out anymore for you but, what you have been doing here, anybody can do. Even anon users can undo an edit. In case you weren't aware, we can see everything that happens here with this page and this page. I am one user here that pays attention to these and frequently check the actual pages that get edited. I am also not the only one. There are at least 10 non-admin users here that will undo vandalism any given week. How about an overview of our admin activity: --- PlasmoidThunder is on practically every day editing, deleting and/or banning as necessary. Metalkong1 has been on almost everyday in recent weeks. Jenngra505 is online frequently. --- We aren't exactly an unmoderated site to say the least. I also mentioned some points on your talk page as well as above and have these lingering questions for you: *The irc channel is used by the VSTF. They have policies they abide by. What policies do you follow? *What help can you offer us without ban or delete powers? *You are in effect a regular user. Why are you doing all of this? You have never checked in with our admin here. You have only done so after the fact. Are you trying to accomplish something, become a wiki star or earn recognition? If you just want to volunteer, why not request to become a legitimate member of the VSTF? *Most of your activity on the wikia network occurred within the past 2 months (August to now). I see you have made your rounds. How well do you know wikia's policies? In closing, I would like to say that I appreciate the fact that you want to be helpful and fight vandalism. I also do not intend to be demeaning or to belittle your efforts, especially if they are indeed genuine and benign. I have expressed my doubts about this, but I recognize that my assumptions may be faulty. However, with respect, I genuinely believe that you are wasting your time and will inevitably irritate many wiki communities with your presence. ---- MDF infin (talk) 08:38, October 2, 2014 (UTC) follow instructions below. if you're gonna bitch about my article, at least contact me, if you're not gonna correct anything. Jer155 (talk) 19:15, November 27, 2014 (UTC)jer155 Excuse me, but it isn't my responsibility to clean up after everyone else. If it's an easy fix, I actually jump in and lend a hand quite often. What you did was not an easy fix. It's the equivalent of asking me to make the article for you. Sorry buddy, but it's not happening. You have to learn to do things the right way. As stated on the article talk page, we have people, including I, who are here and willing to help. Don't get mad at me. We have standards, and site regulations. Don't let your emotions rule the situation. I didn't disrespect you and I expect the same attitude consideration in return. MDF The Cornflaker[[User talk:MDF_infin|'Talk']] 19:37, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Congratulations on the Wikia Hero badge! You must have worked hard for that thing! 01:16, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Len. Yeah. It is about consistency, habit, and having daily access to the internet lol. I've learned a lot in that time, but still don't know as much as I'd like to, particularly technical aspects of the wiki and character coding etc. . . Guys like Gudine and Plas put me to shame when it comes to that type of stuff. Also noteworthy, BrawlYoshi is someone that has worked circles around me in the past here on the wiki. Have I worked hard? I suppose. But compared to where I really want to be and have accomplished, I'm simply not there. That badge is but a symbol that represents my genuine interest and commitment to what I do here. I understand that many users will never have that badge, but that's okay. The badge itself will neither make me a better contributor, nor the wiki a better resource. To improve and grow the wiki is really the larger goal; but that's not to say I'm not happy I got the badge. http://images.wikia.com/mugen/images/7/74/Yes_Face.gif What are the odds that someone would earn it without wanting it? http://images.wikia.com/mugen/images/2/2b/Inquisitive_Face.png MDF The Cornflaker[[User talk:MDF_infin|'Talk']] 01:37, April 8, 2015 (UTC) I found WhiteMagic2002's Dr. Doom And I'm also making an article for it. There is also another offline version; the version by Carnificina (Which I'm betting is horrible like the same creator's Venom and Juggernaut). 23:28, April 10, 2015 (UTC)